pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
You've Got a Friend in Me
"You've Got a Friend in Me" is the Academy Award Nominated song heard in the Toy Story films. It is written and performed by Randy Newman. ''Toy Story'' It is first heard as a solo in the opening credits of the first film as Andy takes Woody downstairs. It is sung as a duo with Lyle Lovett in the end credits, and this version is used in Disney's Sing Along Songs: Topsy Turvy. The solo and the duet version are listed as Tracks 1 and 16, respectively on the ''Toy Story'' Soundtrack. ''Toy Story 2'' In the second film, a scene from Woody's Roundup features a Woody doll on the show singing this song on a guitar and then a kid on the set hugs him. It is also sung by Wheezy (Robert Goulet) at the end of the film, and this version can be heard in its entirety during the end credits for the VHS/DVD/Blu-ray versions excluding the Outtakes and listed as Track 3 on the ''Toy Story 2'' Soundtrack. The soundtrack also features an instrumental version of the song, performed by Tom Scott, listed as Track 20. Riders in the Sky has also performed a cover of this song on the album Woody's Roundup: A Rootin' Tootin' Collection of Woody's Favorite Songs, listed as Track 5, as well as their instrumental version, listed as Track 10 on the album. ''Toy Story 3'' In the third film, almost the whole original version of the song is heard during the scene of Ms. Davis' old recordings of Andy playing with his toys. It is also a coincidence that the song stops right at the verse: "And as the years go by, our friendship will never die", and goes right to the scene with the toys in the toy box planning their mission to get Andy to play with them. Due to Buzz briefly being reset to Spanish mode in the film, it has a Spanish version of the song, "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", performed by the Gipsy Kings, listed as Track 2 on the ''Toy Story 3'' Soundtrack. During the end credits of the film, Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to the song. ''Toy Story 4'' The original version of the song is heard in the beginning of the film during the montage of flashbacks of Andy, and later Bonnie, playing with their toys. Other Media * The Toy Story unit in the Pixar Play Parade is set to a cover version of the song. * The original version song was also featured in Toy Story 3: The Video Game, when the player is on the game board or inside Al's Toy Barn. * The music of the original version is heard in the Toy Story 3 teaser trailer. Lyrics You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me Yeah, you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got troubles and I've got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together and can see it through 'Cause you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Big and stronger too, maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do It's me and you, boy And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny... You've got a friend in me (x3) Robert Goulet's version You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Son, you've got a friend in me Yeah, you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got troubles, then I've got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together, we can see it through 'Cause you've got a friend in me (Yes, you do) Yeah, you've got a friend in me Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do Just me and you, babe And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me You just remember what your old pal said Son, you've got a friend in me We stick together, we can see it through 'Cause you've got a friend in me Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do Just me and you, babe... And as the years have go by (Years have gone by) Our friendship will never die (Never die) You're gonna see it's our destiny... You've got a friend in me (Yes, you do) You've got a friend in me (That's the truth) You've got a friend in me! Yeah! Spanish version (performed by the Gipsy Kings) Hay un amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Cuando salgas a volar Hay un amigo en mí Sí, un amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Cuando salgas a volar Hay un amigo en mí Sí, un amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Hay muchos que pueden ser Un poco más listos Mas nunca habrá quien pueda ser Un amigo fiel Y tú lo sabes Los años pasarán Lo nuestro no morirá Lo vas a ver Mejor tener Un buen amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Un buen amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí French version Ton ami, c'est moi. Tu sais, je suis ton ami. Quand tout s'embrouille, En vadrouille, Loin, très loin de ton lit douillet, Rappelle-toi c'que ton vieux pote disait. Oui, je suis ton ami, Oui, je suis ton ami. Ton ami, c'est moi. Tu sais, je suis ton ami. Si t'a des soucis, J'ai les mêmes aussi Mais je f'rai n'importe quoi pour toi. Tout les deux confondus comme les veines dans les bois, Parce que je suis ton ami, c'est en moi, Je suis ton ami. Y a peut-être plus malin que moi, ailleurs, Plus fort, plus puissant aussi. Mais je suis sûr Que personne n't'aimera Comme je le fais Toi et moi. Et plus les années passent, Plus on est solidaire. C'est peut-être ça notre destinée. En tout cas, crois-moi, Je suis toujours là Car je suis ton ami! Trivia *This is the only Toy Story song that has been in all four movies. **''Toy Story 2'' is the only movie not to feature Randy Newman's version. **''Toy Story 4'' is the only movie not to close with the song. *The song was nominated for the 1995 Academy Award for Best Original Song and the 1996 Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song -- although it lost to another Disney song, "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas, which was released on the same year as Toy Story. *Even though Dutch and Flemish are essentially the same language, the way "You've got a Friend in Me" has been translated into these languages is vastly different. The Flemish version ("Je bent een vriend van mij") is almost a literal translation, while the Dutch version ("Ik ben jouw beste vriend") changes some lyrics to make them fit the music a little better. Also, the Dutch singer, Huub van der Lubbe, sounds nothing like Randy Newman, while the Flemish singer, Arno Hintjens, resembles the original tone and voice a lot more. *The movie version of the Newman/Lovett duet has the same arrangement as the Newman solo, but the album version has a slower arrangement. ja:君はともだち pl:Ty druha we mnie masz Category:Songs Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Toy Story 4 Culture